


Respite

by Sumi



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Tending to Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: She sounded out of breath, but a quick glance told Ellie that Dina had come out unscathed. God damn fucking raiders were turning out to be more trouble than the infected lately.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).

When it looked like they were in the clear, Ellie allowed herself to relax. She slumped against the rusted car and slowly began to peel away her shirt sleeve away from the wound. It hurt like hell, but Ellie grit her teeth and took the pain.

An arrow from one of the raiders that attacked them hit Ellie square in the upper shoulder. During the fight, she ripped it out without so much of a second thought. Now she was starting to regret that spur of the moment decision.

"Hey Ellie you okay?" Dina asked, crouched right beside her.

She sounded out of breath, but a quick glance told Ellie that Dina had come out unscathed. God damn fucking raiders were turning out to be more trouble than the infected lately.

Ellie nodded towards her injured shoulder. "Fuck if I know. Look at the wound and see how bad it is?"

It took Dina but a second to check her shoulder. Ellie figured it wasn't that bad from the way Dina breathed out a loud sigh of relief. She reached into Ellie's bag and pulled out the bandages, stopping just short of taking care of the wound.

"Ready?" Dina asked.

"Fucking guess so."

It wasn't that painful, but Ellie was still grateful when it was over. She stood up, nodding her head to the right. There was no way they were going to make it back to the compound tonight. The only thing she and Dina could do was find shelter until morning.

Joel was going to fucking kill Ellie so she wasn't eager to get back. He didn't want her to volunteer for a scouting mission, but she said fuck it and did it anyway. Ellie wasn't a goddamn kid anymore. She could handle herself at fourteen and could certainly do it now.

Why Dina came along was anyone's guess. Ellie was secretly happy she signed up. It meant they could spend some time together… even if that involved searching for and killing raiders and infected. 

In this world, murder was synomous with living. If you rejected the idea then you die. Simple as that. She and Dina had both been born into it. They didn't know any other way of life.

After walking for another twenty minutes, they came across an abandoned shed. Dina was the first to spot it, quickly alerting Ellie to the discovery. 

Once they were close enough, Ellie started surveying the area. She looked at Dina who nodded. Slowly, Ellie pushed the door open and while it was on the dirty side, it was free of any infected or those fucking raiders.

She kicked the door shut behind her and propped a loose board up against the handle in case anyone got any ideas about trying to break in. Ellie sat down first with a small hiss. The movement had jostled her wounded shoulder, causing a twinge of pain to shoot down her arm.

"You feeling any better?" Dina asked, sitting close enough next to Ellie so their knees brushed against each other.

Ellie shrugged. "Better than being dead, I suppose."

The comment drew a snort of amusement from Dina who reached out a hand to turn Ellie's face towards her. "... I can think of something that will improve both our moods."

They were covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, but Ellie couldn't think of a better distraction from everything. She pulled Dina into a kiss who quickly deepened. It was far better than their first kiss, which resulted in their noses bashing together rather painfully.

Dina broke it suddenly without any warning. She flashed a smile and moved so she was sitting with her knees on either side of Ellie. It was then Dina and Ellie resumed their kiss.

The kiss distracted Ellie enough that she failed to notice Dina unbuttoning her jeans and sliding down the zipper. When Dina's index finder brushed the outside of her underwear, Ellie finally noticed. 

Dina's movements were soft and teasing. It the last thing Ellie wanted. Back at the compound they'd have the opportunity to take their time and really enjoy one another. This was not one of those times.

"Dina, I fucking need you now," Ellie muttered. "Emphasis on the now."

She laughed softly. "Shit, Ellie. Consider your 'hint' taken. Just so long as you return the favour."

Before Ellie could respond, Dina started their third kiss for the night-- not that Ellie was keeping count or anything. She pushed her briefs to the side and immediately started touching her.

Dina's movements were straight to the point. She pressed the pad of her thumb firmly against Ellie's clit, while also slipping two fingers inside her damp sex. 

The action immediately brought out a stifled groan from Ellie. She threw her head back, not caring about the way it thumped painfully against the wall of the shed. Ellie found the pleasure easily trumped the quick burst of pain.

Once again Dina proved that she had a certain talent with her hands. She easily brought Ellie to the edge of orgasm, slowing down a smidge when she could tell Ellie was close.

"Seriously, Dina?" Ellie asked, but before she could complain, Dina started touching her again.

A small little smirk was playing on her lips, but Ellie quietly decided to get her back from that when she wasn't about to burst with pleasure.

It proved to be more than enough to push Ellie over the edge. Once her orgasm began to fade, she wasted no time in finding Dina's now soaked sex. 

Ellie decided to fuck off with that teasing because unlike Dina, she had no patience for it. Besides from the way Dina was squirming on her lap and making those noises, it was obvious she was not in the mood for it either.

A few quick thrusts of her fingers had Dina's walls clenching tightly around Ellie's fingers. She gripped the front of Ellie's shirt and looked to be bitingdown on her lower lip in an effort to quiet some of the noise she was making.

Eventually, Dina rode out her orgasm much like Ellie had. They readjusted themselves and struggled to catch their breath.

"I'll take first shift," Dina said suddenly. "Try to get some rest. You're the one with the wounded shoulder."

Ellie was going to protest, but the look in Dina's eyes told her she better just do as she says. It wouldn't hurt to listen to someone for once.


End file.
